Surprise Bithday Gift
by ChibiChocolateAngel
Summary: "Please don't do this." The little girl whispered. Tears started to fall down her petite face. The woman sneered at the crying girl. "I don't waste my time on freaks like you."


ChibiChocolate: Guess who? :D

Alex: *sighs* Not again. -_-

ChibiChocolate: *nods happily* Story time!

Kish: *walks into room* Crazy does not own tokyo mew mew.

ChibiChocolate: IM NOT CRAZY! *chases with chain saw*

Alex: Read and review? O.o

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

It was a quiet morning. The sun was giving off an early, soft morning glow. A gentle breeze was passing through, allowing the flowers to sway. People were relaxing through out the park, some smiled happily at the peacefully moment. Almost _too _peaceful.

Tap.

_Twitch._

Tap. Tap.

_Twitch._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"What the hell do you want?" A sandy brown haired girl shrieked.

The second girl flinched back at the sudden scream. She shook her head viciously, making her curly hair fall toward her eyes and her glasses to slide down her skinny nose. "I just wanted to know how she was doing!"

"I wouldn't know! Your huge ass is blocking my view!"

"Your just jealous that my ass is hotter than yours!"

"Why on earth would anyone be jealous of that Amanda, or of you for that matter?"

"Don't lie Karen! You know it's true!"

"Why am I even here?"

The two girls continued to bicker, unaware of there surroundings.

"I hate to break into your...interesting conversation, but I need to know what the hell you guys are doing in a bush."

They both yelped and turned around to face none other than there best friend Sam.

"Sammy you baka! I could have died of heart attack!" Amanda cried as she smacked Sam's arm.

"It's not Sammy, Samantha, or whatever the hell you want to call it! Just Sam OK Amanda? How many times do I have to get that through your brainless skull?"

"Why though? You were born with the name Samantha!"

Karen sighed. "Your going to put her on angry mode again."

"I'M NOT ANGRY! IM JUST TALKING LOUDLY!"

"Didn't you want to ask us about hiding in the bush?" Karen asked calmly.

"Oh, we weren't spying on Alex's date if thats what you were thinking!" Amanda piped up.

"Why are you two stalker's spying on her date again?"

"Stalking is an offencive term! I like the word observing better!" Amanda defended.

"I was out shopping until _someone _dragged me here. Shouldn't you be watching her though? She is your twin after all." Karen answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I really don't care if she screws up. It's a miracle that she got a date in the first place."

"Shhh! There coming out!" Amanda hissed.

The ice cream parlor door swung open, reveling a young couple. The girl shivered at the sudden cold weather. The boy saw this and wrapped his coat over her shoulders as a blush stained her cheeks. The couple stopped as they heard voices.

"Awww! There so kawaii! Why can't Kyle do that to me!"

"Shut up you baka! There going to hear us!"

"I repeat: Why am I here?"

The girl stomped toward the bush and towered over the girls. They laughed nervously and backed away slowly.

"Hiya Alex! We weren't watching your date!" Amanda giggled at Alex's glare. Oblivious to why she was mad.

Karen and Sam sighed. "What a baka."

"Is everything alright Alex?" Her date asked as he walked towards her.

"Everything fine, Drake. I'm really sorry my sister ruined our date."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What the heck? What about them? I just came here!"

Drake ignored Sam. "Thats OK, Alex. I had to get going anyways. Can I walk you home?"

"Why bother pretty boy? Were only a block away!" Sam sneered as she pushed him away. "Nice to see you. Bye!"

"What? You don't like me being around your sister?" Drake hissed.

"Yes, I love having you around her. I just _love _watching you lie to her and pretend that your not that biggest playboy on the earth."

"He's not lying Sam! I can't believe your this jealous!"

Sam's jaw dropped for the second time. "You think I'm jealous, of him?

Drake smirked as he saw the two sisters fighting about him. Then, his smirk grew wider as he realized what would really set Sam's anger on edge. He walked up to Alex and kissed her cheek. "See you later. honey."

Alex's blush grew deeper and at that same time Sam looked like she was about to explode.

"You f***ing playboy! I'm gonna beat up so hard that-!" Sam was cut off as Amanda placed her hand over her mouth.

"Bye Drake!" Karen and Amanda waved as Alex tried to come out of her senses, and Sam struggled over Amanda's hand. Then, Amanda felt something hard against her hand.

"OWWW!" Amanda wailed and waved her hand back and forth. "She bit me! Now I'm gonna get rabies!"

Alex snapped back to her senses and turned to Sam. "What are you doing downtown anyways Sammy? I though you said Mrs. Witte gave you a lot of homework!"

"What? A girl can't take a break from homework for once?" Sam laughed nervously.

"Sure, if that girl isn't a liar." Karen laughed.

"Well, I did here there was another candy store opening up." Amanda piped.

The three turned to face Sam with smirks on their faces.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I stopped my candy addiction ever since Ms. Heart gave me that lecture!"

"Show us your pockets!" They demanded in unison.

Sam backed away quickly, not wanting to see what happened next. In the blink of an eye, she was on the floor struggling and screaming about human rights, while what seemed to be a truckload of candy tumbled out of her pockets.

"Wah! So pretty! Where did you get this all?" Amanda's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Well, A candy store opened up across the street from this place called Cafe Mew Mew, so I skimmed through there products." Sam mumbled.

"Skimmed? It looks like you bought the entire store!" Amanda cried as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "You have to show me where it is!"

"Fine! Just stop eating my candy! It cost me a fortune!" Sam cried, stuffing candy into her pockets.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

As they arrived in front of the candy store, Alex stopped them. "Look you guys!"

They turned to gasp at the frilly pink cafe across the street. Sam rolled her eyes and thought how the cafe would look much better if it was painted black or blue.

"Lets go, Lets go!" They all cried.

"You guys have got to stop doing that. It's about to close anyways! Can't we just head back into the candy store!" Sam plead.

"NO." The the three hissed. Sam shrank back at there dark aurora, and was dragged across the street.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Two of them are going to be mews?" A voice chuckled. "They don't seem to be much competition."

"We shouldn't doubt them, they look like they could be trouble." The second voice replied and narrowed his eyes.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

When they first entered into the cafe, Sam tried to lunge for the door. The cafe was filled with pink and white heart chairs and tables. The waitresses looked really tired and there were only a few customers left in the store. A waitress with red hair and bouncy pig tails greeted them in a cheery, sing song voice. Sam narrowed her eyes. Almost to cheerful. This place was creeping her out.

Sam glared at her and looked her up and down. The waitress raised one eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, usually waitresses are young and pretty. Not old lady's that really need tan." Sam laughed, hoping this would get her kicked out.

The waitress was about to lunge at the smirking girl. "You little brat! I'm only 19 years old!"

"Well thats no way to treat your customers! We are leaving this horrible place with our...ummm...pride and going to the candy store!" Sam cried and marched toward the door, only to be yanked back by Karen. Her face slipped into a pout and she looked like she was about to cry. Karen clutched Sam's shirt tightly and looked up. "Please stay Sammy-chan!"

The red head looked at Karen in shook, which made her hide behind Sam.

Sam sighed and turned to the waitress in defeat. "What you don't know old lady? This is Karen's baby act. She always uses it when she wants something. Then she looked at Karen. "I'll stay."

"Stop calling me old lady you brat!"

"Well I don't know your name old lady!"

"Call me Ichigo, OK?"

"Fine! Stop yelling at me woman!" The four girls headed to there table, with Karen clapping happily, Amanda and Alex whispering, and all the customers to leave the cafe with there sanity.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"This cafe is so kawaii!"

"Amanda, you've been saying that for the fast 5 minutes." Sam hissed, clearly annoyed.

"What should I order?" Alex wondered.

" I want a muffin! Blueberry!" Karen shrieked.

All the waitress glared at them. They were the only customers left and the loudest ones they ever had. At that moment a brown haired girl with red highlights walked up to them with a scowl. "Look, they-." She tured to her giggling friends, "-forced me to do this. My name's Sam. What's yours?" She demanded.

They looked taken aback. The blonde haired girl spoke first. "I'm Pudding-na no da! I'm 16 years old!"

The blue haired girl just ignored her and went back to sipping her tea. Ichigo rolled her eyes and pointed to the green girl. "This is Lettuce. Zakuro-san is at a photo shoot."

"Does Sammy-chan want to help Pudding do tricks-na no da?" Pudding chirped, not giving Sam a chance to answer, she pulled her up on a big red ball as Sam clutched Puddings hand and tried to hold on.

At that same time Amanda left the bathroom and walked up to them. "Sam! I just saw a magical green floating elf in the kitchen! He said if I bring Ichigo he's gonna give me three wishes!" She cried happily.

"Amanda you are such a baka sometimes." Sam sighed for what seemed the millionth time today.

"It's true!" Amanda protested. "Look, I can show you!"

Lettuce and Ichigo stared at Amanda and started laughing nervously.

"Can you guys come again tomorrow? Were kind of busy today." Ichigo hissed with clenched fists.

"You don't even have any other customers!" Alex protested.

"Trust me, we will be busy with something. **Now go**." Ichigo dragged them out of the cafe and slammed the doors shut. As soon as they were closed yelling and loud crashes could be heard.

"That was really weird." Karen muttered.

"I bet it had something to do with the elf!" Amanda said in a sing song voice.

Alex and Sam rolled there eyes. "See you guys tomorrow." They called as they started walking home.

"Can we take they alley way home Alex?"

"Sure, but we have to hurry."

They sure didn't like the surprise when they got there.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Sam: *cheers* yes finished! *looks at tied up Kish* Release the fan girls!

Kish: O.o Help...

Alex: uhh...anyways...click that smexy review button!

Review Button: Yay! I'm smexy! :D

Alex: Yes, yes you are.


End file.
